


Calming The Storm Inside

by Cybercitizen



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Cute, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybercitizen/pseuds/Cybercitizen
Summary: Elsa's powers are raging out of control again and it's up to Anna to calm her sister down. Once she calms her, Elsa decides that now is a good opportunity for her and Anna to finally be joined as one. (Elsanna, Canon, Fluff/Angst)





	Calming The Storm Inside

Anna stood at the base of the staircase in front of her sister's ice palace, her purple cape flowing in the strong gale blowing across the mountaintops. She held her arm above her head, trying to make out the familiar outline of the structure.

She knew her sister, her lover, Elsa, was in there. She had just had a meltdown in Arendelle, her stress having built up and overflowed. Now, she had fled to this place once again, to try and calm herself in isolation, but Anna knew that wouldn't help.

Elsa's powers over ice and snow were beautiful, powerful, but also dangerous. They had struck Anna's head when they were children and had once frozen her heart completely. But that wouldn't stop Anna. She was going to help her sister.

She needed to be at her side no matter what.

The princess reached outward, holding onto the sides of the icy railing that lined the sides of those icy steps. She started to climb upward, trying to make it towards the front doors of the great palace. It was much more difficult now, with the blizzard in full force all around her.

At this time, she would be alone, alone to freely help Elsa.

She took each step gently, the heels of her winter boots gently pressing down on the ice below her. Elsa's ice wouldn't shatter so easily, but if the ice bridge breaking wouldn't kill her, the strong wind carrying her into the valley below would.

Gulping, Anna forced herself up the steps, hoping to make it to the giant gates within the next few seconds. The storm was over the mountains now, but if Elsa wasn't calmed down soon, the storm could spread to Arendelle, and neither of them wanted another eternal winter on their hands.

"I'm coming, Elsa," Anna vowed, climbing up another step. She then finally arrived on the landing, seeing herself in front of the tall doors to the palace.

Reaching out, Anna knocked gently on the door, in the rhythm she always knew, the rhythm she did on Elsa's door when they were children. She knew that the palace would respond to that, Elsa's ice being an extension of her very being.

There was a low creaking, and the giant doors opened up before Anna, allowing her entry into the safe haven of her sister's palace.

Everything was as it should be. The beautiful chandelier, the amazing fountain, the glorious balcony, all of it was intact, except the ice around her was tinted a strange purple-ish pink. Elsa's ice was strange in that sense, changing shades to match her emotions and if it was that colour, Elsa must have been in danger.

"Elsa!" Anna called out, her hands against her cheeks. "Elsa! Are you there?!" She hoped Elsa was safe, for both of their sakes.

A few seconds later, Anna heard a soft whispering voice, reciting the words. "Conceal, don't feel, don't feel." It was full of tears, feminine in nature.

Anna recognised the voice in seconds. It was Elsa and she sounded very upset. Taking action, she immediately ran up the steps to the second floor of the palace, desperate to get to Elsa's side.

When she arrived at the top floor, Anna saw the room flowing with an icy blizzard, just as strong as the one that was outside of the palace. Visibility was at zero as the young princess couldn't make out anything in the room, but as she held her mittened hand above her head, she could see a faint shape, the outline of a woman, hugging herself.

The outline turned and Anna could see the visage of her sister, her eyes red from crying. "Anna..." She whispered, her voice with a slight echo. "What are you doing here...?"

"Coming to save you!" Anna responded, shouting above the wind. "It's okay, you don't have to worry now!"

"No!" Elsa denied. "My powers are out of control! Get out of here before something terrible happens, please!"

Shaking her head, Anna stood defiantly. She wasn't going to let her kingdom become enveloped in another winter and certainly wouldn't let her sister be alone, not again, not ever again. She tried to walk forward, pushing against the current of the wind.

Elsa turned away, hugging herself tighter. She was so scared and stressed, her ice reacting to those emotions violently. She couldn't let Anna get hurt, not let anyone be hurt by her. She closed her eyes, trying to focus her power within her.

Anna was still moving towards her sister, trying to get to her. "Elsa! Hang on!" She cried desperately. "Just let me reach you!"

"No, stay back!" Elsa called to her in fear. "Please... I don't want to hurt you again." She kept hugging herself, trying to focus her magic within her.

"It's okay," Anna then whispered to her sister. "You can stop this. Just let me get to you."

"I can't stop this..." Elsa sobbed. "I'm out of control!" She bit her lip, trying her best to hold back tears and screams. She was so scared, so incredibly scared.

The princess behind her kept pushing forward, trying to reach her beautiful sister and save her from this nightmare. She was going to do it, for the love they shared and for all their friends down in Arendelle.

Elsa continued to focus her magic, pulling in her storm from around her, trying to force it all within her heart. It was an effort, but she knew she could do it. She just had to concentrate as hard as she could, bind it all into a little ball.

She would not let her kingdom go into another winter.

Just then, Anna finally broke through the swirling storm around them, her hand suddenly touching Elsa's bare shoulder and holding it tightly. "Elsa, I'm here."

In a panic, the snow queen finally let it all go. The ice suddenly shot out of her body, all contained within her. It fired out in a massive blast all around her, striking her sister dead in the chest and knocking her to the floor behind them.

Elsa screamed, turning around. "Anna...!" She gasped, covering her mouth. Suddenly, she rushed to Anna's side, cradling the younger girl in her arms and stroking her hair, tears shedding down her cheeks. "Anna... oh god, Anna no."

Anna could feel her heart freezing over within seconds, her whole body going cold and limp. She knew that it was an accident, but she had to be saved, to be thawed. She didn't want Elsa to go through that pain of losing her again.

"Anna..." Elsa pleaded, caressing her cheeks. "Please hang in there. I need you. I'm so sorry... please don't die."

The young princess groaned, her hat falling off her head as her hair began to turn white and skin turned pale. "Elsa... please... you can do this... You can save me..." She sighed, her breath becoming husky.

"I... I don't know if I can!" Elsa shouted, knowing what she needed to do, but too scared at this point. Her sister was dying in front of her and it was all her fault. "Please, hang in there!"

"There is only one way you can do this..." Anna weakly said. "Please... I love you."

Elsa gulped. With those last words, she was given the confidence. She would save Anna, and it would be with an act of true love.

Steeling herself, Elsa then cupped her sister's cheeks, taking in a deep breath before doing the deed. She crashed her lips to Anna's kissing her passionately and deeply, letting their souls be joined in a tender, loving embrace. With this act, she would save her true love.

Her sister weakly kissed back, wrapping her arms around Elsa's body. The ice that had just struck her heart started to thaw, the blizzard surrounding them dissipating into soft, floating snowflakes. Strength returned to the princess and she kissed Elsa deeply.

Elsa sighed, crying into the kiss as she felt her sister, her Anna, wrap arms around her as they kissed on the icy floor, Anna was safe again, safe and in her arms.

The princess pulled away, smiling gratefully at the beautiful queen around her, the storm having faded and small snowflakes now peppering the floor of the palace. She kissed Elsa's cheek. "Thank you," she spoke honestly.

"Anna..." Elsa then said. "Are you okay now? Are you really safe?"

"Yeah," Anna simply replied. "Although, you've got to stop making all these dramatic excuses for us to make out together."

The queen giggled, crying in joy at Anna's joke. "Oh, Anna... my love."

Anna grinned, before her expression changed to one of concern. "And what about you? Are you alright?"

Elsa nodded. "Yes... I'm back to normal, thanks to your love," she stated. "But... I'm so sorry, for making you worry like that and... hurting you again."

Hugging Elsa tightly, Anna smiled at her sister. "It's fine, Elsa... you saved me, just like you always do." She gave her a kiss on the cheek. "And no matter what happens, we will get through this together, as sisters and as a couple."

At that moment, Elsa blushed softly. She realised something that had been on her mind for a while. Ever since she and Anna had fallen in love, she had always felt like they would be together forever... and if that was going to be the case, there was only one thing on her mind that needed to be done to make that a reality.

Smiling at the thought of that sweet idea, Elsa then looked deep into Anna's eyes, about to make her proposal. "Anna..." she spoke. "Let's get married."

The princess was startled. "M-Married?! You want us to get... married?"

The Queen nodded. "We should be together, Anna. I can't think of a deeper bond than that of a married couple."

Anna contemplated that for a moment. Nothing would make her happier than being Elsa's wife, but it all felt so sudden. However, she knew that now was as good a time as any other. She smiled, holding Elsa's hands.

"Yes," she said proudly. "My answer is yes. I will gladly be your wife, Elsa."

Elsa grinned. "Good... it probably won't take long for me to set up a ceremony for us." She kissed her on the cheek. "And then, we shall be married."

xXx

 

Later that day, after all the preparations had been made, a wedding was held for Elsa and Anna in the royal chapel. It had taken much quicker than either sister had expected, but all of their citizens wanted to wish the queen and princess the very best on their big day.

Standing at the altar, waiting for her blushing bride to arrive, was Elsa. She was now wearing a beautiful light blue ice dress, with a long cape and sleeves. It was much more sparkly than her usual one and in her hair rested an icy tiara. She held her hands tightly against her body, looking down the aisle.

Everyone had gathered here, crowds lining the aisles and the outside of the chapel, all waiting for Princess Anna.

One would expect Elsa to have been nervous, but she wasn't. In truth, she had never been happier than anything in her entire life. She was going to marry the woman she loved, the woman who held a special place in her heart.

A few seconds later, the chapel doors swung open and in the light, stood Anna. She was wearing a wide, white wedding dress. The material seemed to have hints of Elsa's ice upon it and the bodice hugged Anna's body nicely. On her arms were long gloves and her shoulder straps were round and poofy, much like the skirt. Over Anna's face was a silky veil, one that hid her beaming smile, but one could still make out her happy expression beneath it.

Anna's veil trailed behind her, flowing down the back of her dress. Holding up the train of the veil were a few local girls, dressed in green and acting as bridesmaids. They all seemed very happy to be serving their princess.

The blushing bride took a few steps forward, walking down the aisle happily, giggling slightly. She then started to walk towards her sister, her many bridesmaids following behind her as the wedding march began in full.

Elsa covered her face with her hand, taken aback by how utterly divine her sister looked. Why hadn't they married sooner?

Continuing her walk down the aisle, Anna beamed brightly, as she held a bouquet of flowers in her hands. She had never expected today to be her wedding day, but she was happy all the same. A few moments later, she was at the altar, having handed her bouquet to one of her maids before going to Elsa and taking her hands.

The Queen held her sister's gloved hands tightly, blushing softly at her. "You look beautiful..." She whispered.

"I wanted to look my best," Anna chirped, grinning brightly under her veil.

They then stared directly at each other as their blessed vows began.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Queen Elsa and her sister, Princess Anna. Marriage is a state conceived by God. Do you Queen Elsa take this woman, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, until death do you part?"

Elsa nodded simply, giving her answer. "I do."

"And do you Princess Anna take this woman, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, until death do you part?"

"I do!" Anna chirped, jumping on the spot a little bit out of excitement.

Her sister giggled, Elsa in adoration for her bride.

"Would the brides care to exchange rings?"

One of the bridesmaids then walked up, carrying a pair of beautiful wedding bands on a purple pillow. Elsa took one of the golden bands and slid it onto Anna's finger, and her sister did the same, giving her a ring in return, sealing their promises to each other.

"By the power vested in me by the church of Arendelle, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss the bride, your majesty."

Elsa smiled proudly, as the crowd clapped for her and Anna. She then held Anna's veil, lifting it off her beautiful face and down her back, elated by the fact they were married.

"Till death do us part," Anna whispered, before the two sisters joined lips in a passionate kiss, with Anna's hands on Elsa's neck as they became lawfully wedded wives.

The crowd clapped and cheered for the newlywed sisters, everyone happy that they were now wife and wife.

Continuing their kiss, Elsa's lips pressed tightly to Anna's, not wanting this moment to end. Her hands were on Anna's waist and she could feel Anna pulling her closer, taking more beautiful kisses from her lips every second.

They held each other in the kiss, feeling their hearts be joined as one.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Added a bit of angsty fluff to this longer fic. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
